This invention relates to an improved method of sampling discrete segments of fluid, cleaning the system between the samples, and introducing the sample for further processing or direct measurement.
Samplers which draw fluids from cups, rinse the sampling system, conduct the sample to processing systems, and then sequentially repeat the process are known. Patents in this field include:
3,134,263 DeJong PA0 3,230,776 Isreeli PA0 3,251,229 Isreeli PA0 3,804,593 Smythe PA0 3,960,003 Beyer
All of these previous devices disclose a probe moving into and out of a sample source, and then into and out of a rinse receptacle that furnishes rinse fluid to the probe. When the probe moves out of the rinse receptacle the cycle is repeated.
Such devices are cumbersome and expensive because they involve complicated apparatus for moving the probe into and out of the sample container and then swinging the probe laterally to move the probe into and out of the cleansing bath.